


Bad Day Good Friend

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bad days happen and you don’t want to do anything. Luckily, even if Good Cop doesn’t quite understand, he’s eager to help. //Some Sea Cops fluff because there is no Sea Cops on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Good Friend

Good Cop isn’t too worried at first - true, it’s odd that Darcy is still in bed when he wakes up - at eight am, almost three hours after the pirate would usually be awake, but Darcy gets up at the crack of dawn nearly every day. There’s nothing wrong with sleeping in, nothing /that/ strange about it. He kisses Darcy on the cheek and makes sure they aren’t sick anyway, before he goes to take a shower.

When he returns and Darcy is /still/ in bed, Good Cop will admit to a bit of worry. He kisses Darcy’s forehead while he gets dressed and makes breakfast slowly, half hoping the pirate will appear and tell him it’s nothing.

That doesn’t happen though. Darcy stays in bed and soon Good Cop is bring a tray in to give his lover their breakfast in bed. It’s supposed to be romantic, these types of things. Instead Good Cop just feels sick with worry and wonders why Darcy won’t wake up, won’t say more than that they’re fine that they’re just tired. Eventually he calls the station and tell them they won’t be in.

He and Bad Cop are the chief and Bad Cop will understand. Good Cop can take a day off to take care of his pirate.

Except he can’t figure out what’s wrong! There’s no fever, no cough. No signs of sickness or illness and the rare times Darcy gets up they usually just manage to pace from the bathroom to the bed before they’re out again. At some point when Good Cop wasn’t looking they attempt to do their hair - it’s a mess and Good Cop tries to fix it, but he just doesn’t have the skill yet.  
He’s worried and confused and cuddles and kisses don’t work and Darcy doesn’t - or maybe just can’t - explain what’s going on.

There’s really only one thing to do.

"V-Vitruvius?" He asks hesitantly, holding the phone to his ear and keeping an eye on a lightly dozing Darcy. "Something’s wrong with Darcy. They don’t want to do anything and they’ve been in bed all day and they only ate half their breakfast -"

"Good Cop, Good Cop! Slow down, you’re going to fast, I’m not going to remember all that if you keep rattlin’ off," Vitruvius’ voice is war, somewhat teasing. Good Cop relaxes involuntarily - Vitruvius would never be so joking if things were seriously wrong.

"It sounds like Darcy is having a bad day, those happen sometimes. I can come over in an hour, I’ve just got to close up shop and get over there, so why don’t you just follow these instructions…"

Good Cop listens carefully as Vitruvius tells him what to do, making small notes in his notebook. “Thank you! We’ll be here of course.”

The first note says ‘play with their hair and cuddle’. Good Cop can follow that easily enough - they climb into bed and spoon against Darcy’s side, soothing them when they start to wake up and separating out locs with their fingers and massaging Darcy’s scalp.

A soft sigh is his reward and Good Cop nods to himself, settling in too keep that up.

Instruction number 2 is ‘ask small questions and don’t mind a lack of answer. Tell stories.’

"Hey Darcy, do you know why the sky is red when the sun goes down?"


End file.
